Attack Foiled
by Ali Becker
Summary: What would have happened if Dumain couldn't get Coop's ring? Set during season eight, last episode.


This is from the last episode in season eight, this starts at the point Dumain appears behind Coop. This story is kind of random and possibly will not make sense because I haven't ever written a charmed fanfic before.

Thanks, Alice.

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters. I just own my imagination.

Dumain appears behind Coop and grabs his arm. In the mean while, Phoebe on the other side of the door is completely oblivious to what is happening mere metres from her. She turns around suddenly. Thinking she needs to tell Coop something, she can't leave it like that. He told her he loved her and she hadn't said anything to him about how she felt.

Phoebe opens the door just as Dumain says "Nice ring. Can I borrow it?"

"What the hell?" Phoebe exclaims. Grams, Piper, Paige and Henry all come running over as soon as they see Phoebe's face, before even she says anything. Piper sees the demon and tries to blow him up. Dumain dodges out of the way, but he and Coop still get knocked across the room landing several metres apart. Coop gets up first and runs to the crowd in the doorway.

"What do you want with Coop?" Paige demands. Dumain smiles.

"Why would I tell you?" He says smugly. He starts to shimmer out and Piper tries to blow him up again, he just manages to get out in time and Piper blows up a lamp instead. They all go back to what they were doing before, everyone except Phoebe and Coop. They go into the room and shut the door. "You are staying here?" Phoebe tells him. "I am not losing you and I wanted to tell you that I was very happy when you told me how you feel, I love you too. I am just worried about what is going to happen." Coop smiles at her.

"I meant I love you, and love will always find a way."

"Come on let's get back manor." Piper says in a clear voice everyone can hear. Henry has left when Phoebe and Coop come out into the main room. Paige touches Grams and Piper and orbs them back to the house. Coop takes hold of Phoebe's hand and they appear in the hall of the manor. Wyatt and Chris come over to them as soon as they appear. "Can we talk to Phoebe?" Wyatt asks Coop.

"Sure." Coop replies, then he walks over to the rest of the family.

"We think there is something you should know." Wyatt tells Phoebe.

"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe. Not just to help you find love, but to help you find him." Chris tells Phoebe.

"They hoped you'd fall in love with a cupid. It was their way to make up for all your sacrifice." Wyatt says continuing from Chris.

"They weren't gonna put you through what Mum and Dad went through, so…" Chris continues.

"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love." Wyatt finishes. Phoebe looks shocked. Wyatt and Chris walk back towards the group who are discussing what to do.

Coop looks around and notices Phoebe is just standing there. He walks over to her.

"Are you okay?" He sounds worried. Phoebe looks over at him.

"I am just a bit shaken up." Phoebe tells him truthfully. Coop gives her a look and she knows he can tell there is something she's not told him.

"Please just tell me what's wrong?" Coop says pleadingly. Phoebe sighs.

"Well according to Wyatt and Chris the Elders sent you down to me. Not just to help me find love, but to help me find you. They hope I'll fall in love with a cupid. It's their way to make up for all our sacrifice. They aren't gonna put us through what Piper and Leo went through, so it will not be a forbidden love." Phoebe cliff notes her previous conversation with Wyatt and Chris. Coop doesn't say anything he just looks at Phoebe, shocked. "Say something?" Phoebe says, getting worried.

"So does this mean you don't have any objections to us now?" Coop asks her slyly.

"No…" Phoebe starts but is cut off by Coop kissing her. She starts to deepen the kiss, when suddenly they hear clapping, and they break apart to see Piper, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Grams smiling and clapping.

"Finally!" Paige says with her usual bluntness. Piper laughs and looks at Grams who looks faintly amused.

"A whitelighter, a mortal and now a cupid. Did I not teach them anything?" Grams was muttering. Wyatt and Chris heard her and both start chuckling.

"What?" Phoebe and Paige say at the same time. Chris looks at Grams. Who just pretends to be surprised. Chris looks to Wyatt and mouths something. Wyatt walks over to him.

"You can't tell them about Mel." Wyatt tells Chris.

"She's Phoebe and Coop's daughter." Chris replies.

"No, don't you dare tell them." Wyatt glares at Chris. Chris repents "Fine." Paige hears some of there conversation. "Who's Mel?" She asks.

"Shhhh" Wyatt and Chris both hiss. Paige looks confused. "Do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Chris asks. Paige answers "Yes, of course."

"Melinda Halliwell, Phoebe and Coop's daughter. The daughter Phoebe saw in her vision wasn't Dex's, it was Coop's." Wyatt explains.

"Oh My God!" Paige exclaims. She suddenly smiles. "That's brilliant and I won't tell." Wyatt and Chris both start laughing.

"Well she wasn't sure if she would get that child and now we know she will." Paige says happily. Chris says something to make Paige think "Well, we have six cousins." Wyatt smiles and then shakes his head at Chris, so Chris doesn't give too much away.

"Enough information I think." Wyatt says pointedly.

"Sorry." Chris tells him. Paige laughs, Chris didn't sound sorry at all.

"I think I've found something." Piper yells. Everyone runs into the conservatory, to where Piper and Grams are sitting with the book of shadows.

I am not sure whether to carry on this story. If you want me to continue with this story review and comment or give suggestions I don't mind which one. I hope you liked the story and thanks for reading my little story. Alice x.


End file.
